Pen Pal
by Fragile Memories
Summary: Gibson struck a new ally, and friendship. What of Suupa's team and past? Curious scientific minds are at work.


_Primate Gibson!_

 _I loved your theories on quantum physics! Very fascinating! Garth! I have also been reading on the history of your planet. It's still a baby compared to mine, but so far advanced for its age. What your people accomplished in a mere two million years of existence took mine about 12 million to get started. What an advance set of people! Although, it sounds like it suffered a great tragedy wiping out a lot of the planet?_

 _I'm sorry this letter is so short, but duty calls. We must exchange theories for wormholes someday too! Garth!_

 _Signed, Suupa_

Deer Suupa,

As have I, your planet has a very rich culture and some of the most intriguing flora I've ever seen! A plant that could literally eat itself out of existence and yet, is also used in many medical cures? Very intriguing indeed! Yes, some five hundred thousand or so years ago, a massive earthquake came through the planet, shaking it right down to the core. This earthquake wiped out most of the livable planet. We refer to those areas as, the zone of wasted years. Much of Shugazoom's prior major civilizations were in these areas. When the earthquake happened, the earth underneath literally gave way revealing what seemed like a whole other world right under their feet! The damage made the ground to jagged to live on, and the population of people never grew large enough to need anymore space then what they've settled on now.

I've been meaning to ask you Suupa, how did you and your team come to be? Who created you and where did you come from? I apologize for the shortness of my letter as well, but as you say- duty calls! I'll tell you more about us when I have time too

-Signed

Gibson

 _Primate Gibson,_

 _Ah yes, the carnivorous bloom, or strathem oracular, is unique to Aibia. There's not known to be another like it in the universe._

 _My team members and I were created by our leader, Idris. He may seem young to you, but is almost a 100 years old. It may be considered an old age for your species, but it's still relatively young for the natives here. Dwornks can live up to 500 years._

 _Anyway, he created us to help protect the planet. As you may have rad in your research, Aibia is a multi galaxy trading port. It's constantly under the attack of petty thieves and small time crooks. Lady Vortexa, she was banned a long time ago from Aibia. She mutated into this wicked, evil Dwornk. It's said that while on a space journey, she crashed into some asteroid and feel into some ooze. That ooze mutated not only her physical form, but her good nature slipped away and turned into something sinister. She's now a regular tormentor in this galaxy._

 _My brothers -and sister- were mutated from a common amphibian taken from a planet called Earth. Idris altered our DNA as port of our mutation. He built us our weapons and armor as well. Equipping us with the training and gadgets necessary to become defenders of this planet._

 _Atreyu is the black skinned amphibian, he's second in command of our troops here. Very calm, very wise. He's the one to add in some common sense to the situation. Sauron is the red one, hot-headed "Mr. Cool" can't go three minutes without bragging about something. He's got the best piloting skills of anyone though. His immaturity can be rather infuriating at times though. Garth!_  
 _Ludo is our green skinned amphibian brother, great mechanical skills, though... can be lacking in... general smarts. He tends to be a naive dunderhead, but a highly important member of our party none the less. Euclea is the only female, but she's stronger than all of us, I think most of us have a small fear of her. She's usually rather level headed though._

 _Our robot, Sigma Round 5, was build by Professor Maezono, and Dr. Takeuchi. The citizens of this world bought it from them as a way to ward off the criminals that ravage our parts. It became the perfect home for us after our creation._

 _I'd love to hear about you and your primate brethren as well!_

 _Signed, Suupa_

Dear Suupa,

Those are the scientists that built our Super Robot! Along with a mysterious third person who happened to one day vanish with it in its prototype state. I have a few theories on that myself I'll get through later.

We were created by an alchemist, six of us all together. We are organic monkeys made into cyborgs. We are flesh underneath but are equipped in strong metal armor, prepped with individualized weapons, rocket packs, communication devices and many other mechanical features.

Mandarin was the first of us to be created, orange fur and a good heart that became corrupted by evil. He was our well respected leader, and we took it hard when the evil overtook his soul... but now we have Chiro. A human boy of about 14, native to the planet Shugazoom. His ability with the power primate increased ten fold in such a short amount of time! He's got a strong sense of duty and consideration for helping others. A very good kid indeed.

Ludo sounds so much like Otto! Otto is our green mechanical expert. His innocent, tender heart makes him often naive. What he may lack in brains he makes up for in talent. I'll have to tell you about his circus performance sometime! Haha!

Sprx is the red pilot, very uncivilized and doesn't express himself in a controlled manner either. Antauri... he's our second in command, sacrificing his organic body in order to seal the dark one egg from escaping. His soul now lives in an all mechanical, silver monkey body. I have a lot of respect for him, he's the only one who genuinely takes an interest in my lectures. Well... Nova - the gold furred monkey- she tries, but her intelligence is still only average. She tends to be more brawn then brain. She thinks in brute force, though, that's not to say she can't be sweet. She has a natural caring nature and shows it often.

Our creator, simply known as, the alchemist, created us to stop the evil he was becoming. Skeleton King. He erased our memory of him, the crazy thing is... we got those memories back in a dream world. I theorize that the third scientist involved in creating the Super Robot is also our creator, or was closely affiliated with him at the very least. Captain Shugazoom potentially.

Well... I suppose that about sums us up as well. We are in preparations to take down the dark one worm. I sincerely hope this works, for the sake of the universe.

Sincerely

Mr. Hal Gibson

 _Primate Gibson,_

 _Wow! What a coincidence! At least that's a guarantee our robots come from a great place. Of course, ours being a later model, must be higher quality. Haha! Circus performance huh? That reminds me of a time when Lady Vortexa launched an attack on Port Vesteen, one of our southernmost ports. She managed to hypnotize Sauron and Atreyu, the only time we've ever seen Atreyu act even remotely ridiculous! They were acting more like dumb circus frogs! Anyway, I had informed them that a sudden shock may snap them back to normal. So what does Ludo do? He licks them, was rather a gross method if you ask me, but it was effective none the less._  
 _Wow, that must be awful, I couldn't imagine Idris ever turning on us. I'm not sure any of us could go through something like that, garth..._

 _Our teams dynamic is distinctly similar though! We seem to function in many of the same ways. We could make the greatest of allies with you and your monkey brethren! I wish you well in your battle against the dark one worm, we are only a message away if we can be of any assistance!_

 _Say, what do you think the possibility would be to restore the Skeleton King back into your creator? Gah, I'm going to be up for days with theories and formulas! Garth! Speaking of which, it's about time to begin morning chores. I got up extra early this morning, I had some ideas prodding my mind all night._

 _-Signed,_

 _Suupa_

Dear Suupa,

I don't know about that, our Super Robot has become very mysterious lately. It controls itself and protects us from danger-on its own! It's as if our Super Robot posses a soul!

Indeed! The mechanics of our teams are very similar!

 **7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

 **So I kinda like the idea of this, but I'm definitely not smart enough to be writing a fic of two intelligent scientists communicating back and forth...**

 **Hopefully it didn't sound to dumb, I improvised the best I could.**

 **I debated on making it longer, and who knows, I might...**

 **I haven't forgotten about Supernova either, in case anyone was wondering... I've got a lot written for chapter three, got to end it and start chapter 4 before I upload it.**

 **I have at least... one more idea for a oneshot for the monkey team, and I have... at least two thoughts to work out for Miraculous Ladybug fan fics as well.**

 **I've got this Code Lyoko one I started a while back that I keep thinking I should go back and finish sometimes too lol**

 **Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **As always, I love reading your reviews and check out Supernova as well and let me know what you think of it so far!**

 **Thanks for reading! ^.^**


End file.
